


Trust It

by anarchy_at12



Series: pot!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Season 9, Secret Relationship, flashback: season 5 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchy_at12/pseuds/anarchy_at12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After traveling forwards in time and meeting his future self and future Cas, he can't help but wondering <em>what if</em>, and years later, he still can't help but convincing Cas to take a dip in his daydream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust It

**Author's Note:**

> (This work is based off of my favorite head canon that Dean and Cas get high together because it makes Cas feel closer to Dean and because Dean likes seeing Cas smile)

When Dean went forward in time, his world was spun and thrown off its axis. He's also pretty sure seeing himself and the others like that is the reason he always tries to make sure everything falls into place correctly and with as little damage as possible; he doesn't want it to turn into that. He doesn't want to be the cause of Hell on Earth. 

_"Are you stoned?" He asked Cas in disbelief, although he knew he was. He was dank and gloss-eyed, and his future self was the same, though obviously worlds more sober than Cas at the moment._

_"Generally," Cas had replied._

Dean sat on top of his bed in the bunker, knees pulled up to his chest, staring at nothing and thinking about everything. What if, what if what if...

_Dean's future self had ordered Cas to take his troop of people to rush through the front entrance. Dean watched the way Cas looked at his future self, and something in them was startlingly familiar: the way Cas was uncertain but there was not an ounce of mistrust in the way they looked at eachother and- is that really what they look like when they look at eachother?_

His thoughts were thrown as a ripple of pain shot through his head behind his eyes, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, scrunching up his face in an attempt to dull the pain. As it faded slowly, though still persistently panging in his front brain, Dean pulled out the top drawer of his bedside table, fishing through empty prescription bottles, mint tins, and dead lighters before grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen and spilling a few into the palm of his hand, tossing them back and dry swallowing them without even counting. The more the merrier, he thought. 

He clenched his fists a little as he felt them drag down his throat. He braved the next waves of headache until the painkillers kicked in. He continued on with his busy night of over thinking, his path of sight burning through the closet door where he knew his old bong was laying, stuffed beneath old tee shirts and boxes of bullet shells and memories. He pondered on it, his mind continuing to replay best and worst case scenarios of what if what if what if, and all he had to do was get it. He repeated to himself, all you have to do is get it. Eventually though, he settled on sleep. It's not like he had any good weed on him anyways.

A week later, he decided to bring it up to Cas just for the hell of it, thinking he would say no or just brush it off. He brought it up casually of course, or as leisurely as he could with his brother in the motel shower and about to come out any minute now, and knowing Cas as being ever-oblivious to social signals on how loud or quiet to be. It's obviously not like he wanted his brother to be on his back about drug use. 

"Hey Cas," Dean started, pretending to focus on polishing his gun, standing with a few feet between them. "Have you ever smoked pot?" He inwardly cringed at how blunt he ended up sounding. Dean watched as the angel's head cocked and eyes squinted in that way they do when he doesn't completely understand something.

"I'm not familiar with those terms, Dean," Cas replied, and there was no backing out now, because there was a spark in Cas' eyes that said he was wholly curious. 

"Like, smoking pot. Weed. Marijuana." God, was this awkward.

"Oh, yes, I know what that is. I'm sorry, but isn't that illegal?" 

Dean laughed at Cas and how high school this whole thing sounded. It was refreshing and embarrassing and Dean was glad no one could hear this because he was sure that he'd die. "Yeah, that... that doesn't matter, but I think you should try it. With me." 

Cas blinked and looked at the wall behind Dean as he comprehended his proposition, Cas' lips parted and Dean's pressed together in fear of rejection and oh my god this was _so_ high school. 

"Sure?" Cas said, looking back at Dean. He didn't really know what he was saying, but this was Dean and he knew he was going to trust him. Dean cracked a smirk and let an "awesome" out of his mouth, and Cas wondered what he had really gotten himself into that made Dean so pleased. The bathroom door opened just then, a cloud of steam following behind Sam as he combed wet hair behind his ears with his fingertips. Dean and Cas both looked at him with innocent looks and small smiles.

"What, something I miss?" Sam asked as he grabbed deodorant out of the bag on his mattress. Cas looked at Dean, Dean giving him that look that meant "don't" before looking back at Sam and lying, "nope, everything's good." 

Okay, so the part about nothing being up was a lie, but everything was definitely good. 

***

"Where did you even get this?" Cas asked from the other side of Dean's bed. Dean muttered something about it not mattering as he focused on cleaning out the gunk from the piece of his bong. Dean was wearing sweatpants that were low hung on his hips and Cas was wearing his same old jeans and a cheap white tee shirt. _Trust me, you wanna be comfortable,_ Dean has said. _Trust me._ Like always, Cas had.

Cas was kneading his toes nervously with his fingers when Dean spoke up, "so, do you want me to take the first hit, show you how it's done or do you just wanna go for it?" Cas fumbled with the slang in his head before giving Dean the go ahead to start, figuring that that would be the safest of his options. 

_You don't want to make me guilty, well you just did._

Cas watched with curious uncertainty as Dean took a bit of weed from the little bag that was on the bed between them, sticking it into the piece and then swirling the water in the bottom around, admiring his work. Dean fumbled with the lighter before putting the flame to it, and Cas thought that the way he looked was entertaining, with his mouth at the top, waiting to inhale with such a concentrated look on his face. Cas watched as the glass filled with thick white smoke, gazing wide eyed as Dean inhaled it all in one with a gurgle of water. Dean held it in his lungs, eyes closed and face zen towards the heavens until the burn was too much and he opened his mouth, letting smoke trickled out past his lips and into the air as it disappeared, leaving a dense and almost foul smell in its place. "Yeah," Dean breathed, eyes beginning to water and handing the bong to Cas, "that's good."

_I'm going to look filthy when you're busted._

Cas took it, and the moment it was alone in his grip he felt like a fish out of water. Dean skooched forwards, putting his hand over Cas' as he moved it to help him. "Here, just put it to your mouth... yeah like that, and I'll light it for you." They looked eachother in the eyes as Dean lit it for him, instructions of "not yet, not yet..." and "okay, now inhale, yeah, all of it, there ya go..." as Cas took the hit, hoping that with Dean's guidance he wouldn't mess it up. As Cas exhaled a cloud of fumes in the man's face, Dean cracked a proud and accomplished little smile. And as they traded it back and forth, hit after hit, Cas couldn't help but to smile back.

_We're out of line, but tomorrow we'll adjust it..._

"Is... Is that right? I don't really feel much," Cas asked, bubbles of confidence building in his voice after he did it himself for the first time. 

"Yeah, you're doing good. And don't worry, it'll take a few before you really feel it."

_Tonight you need to trust me._

Dean gave Cas pointers on how to do tricks with the smoke, which they were both pleased to find that Cas was very good at making smoke rings, and how to make sure he got all the smoke, which they were both displeased to find Cas was not very good at. As THC began to trickle into their skin and their heads, Dean grew more and more relaxed, and Cas did too, except anxiety from the lack of mental preparation was making his hands shake.

"Dean." Cas stated very seriously, biting his lips with the thought of _oh no I've done it wrong_. "Dean! Why is my mind fuzzy. What is happening Dean, why is-"

"Calm down, that's how it's s'posed to feel," Dean said as if it were the simplest thing on the planet. Cas willed himself to calm himself, feeling a wave of _oh_ go over him as he grew accustomed to the way his thoughts seemed to be like soup in the way they flowed smoothly around his head instead of being punched harshly into his stream of conscious like a typewriter, and the way his body felt heavier in a calming way. He felt calm. He looked over to Dean, almost thankfully as he embraced it. It felt human.

_You should cut all your tethers and sever all your ties..._

After about an hour of it, Cas was a giggly mess, poking fun at Dean's face as he laid back, staring at the ceiling and just letting himself _feel._

_We're together, and honey it's rather nice._

"Dean, let me take another one," Cas said, making grabby-hands towards the bong which Dean had in his grip.

"No! You're gonna use it all," Dean denied, swatting at Cas' hand with his foot, making them both grin like little kids.

"So just buy more! Dean, c'mon."

"No."

_What's the problem, love? I think you're in denial..._

" _Dean,_ " Cas grumbled, climbing over Dean and trying to get it. It wasn't even that Cas wanted it that bad, he just thought it was funny. Right now fucking everything was funny to him though, so when he started trying to pin Dean down and take it from him, it was purely for the hell of it. 

_I make you giggle, boy, I know I make you smile._

"Cas, you fucker, stop it," Dean laughed as he dodged Cas' hands from pinning his arm to the bed. 

_Tonight you need to trust me..._

Cas was straddling Dean's hips and Dean was holding the bong as far away as he could from him when Dean just looked up at Cas and their eyes locked and laughing came to a stop, and all of time time seemed to stop for just that moment as Dean thought, this is my Cas, this is my Cas and he's _smiling_ , and Cas looked at Dean and just thought of how pretty he looked in the lamplight and how good it felt to be able to be close to him without anyone interfering or stopping them. Dean put the bong on the bedside table and sat up, holding Cas' back to keep him from leaving his lap. He intertwined their fingers together, leaning against the headboard and just letting himself look, no matter how the sudden and prolonged eye contact made Cas' heart pick up the pace.

_Trust it._

So Dean filled the space between their lips and kissed him.

And just like that, after Castiel's initial dulled sense of surprise hit, he was kissing back, and it was sweet and dizzy and closed mouthed and just a little bit wet the way all kisses are, and they were lost in it, just lost in eachother and the liberation of being able to do this and just the pure comfort of it. Cas was the one who broke the kiss, looking at Dean for a few moments before resting his head in the crook of his human's neck, letting Dean's hands clasp behind the small of his back, and yeah, Cas was totally glad he took Dean's advice against wearing all those layers, because it just made everything this much more comfortable. 

_Look at the time baby, the sun is gonna rise soon..._

They rested like that for the rest of the night, chest to chest, bodies blurring as steadily as their sobriety as they periodically took more hits before Dean suggested getting some sleep and really did draw the line before they used it all up. 

_Just swivel it like I do._

Besides, he definitely wanted to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> The words in italics and title are from the song Emob0unce by Kitty Pryde
> 
> Yes I'm gonna write more
> 
> No i don't know when
> 
> Probably when I'm not being lazy (so never).  
> 


End file.
